With the growing use of compact digital media a variety of holders for shipping and storing CDs are available. One such holder has a rectangular plastic base with a centrally located hub on which the CD may be placed. The CD is frictionally retained on the hub by a plurality of radially outwardly biased and axially extending flexible segments. A lid is pivotally mounted on the base. To remove the CD from the holder, the lid is opened and the CD is held by placing the thumb and index finger on the edge of the CD and then lifting the CD from the hub by pressing the forefinger on the hub. The problem with these holders is that they are somewhat cumbersome to use and require a certain amount of force for CD removal.
Another type of holder has a base to which a rectangular top and bottom are mounted for rotation about a common axis. The CD is retained on a hub assembly mounted on the base. To remove the CD from the holder, the top is opened to a position where it engages the base. As the top is further opened, it causes the base to pivot upward from the bottom, permitting a pivoting member in the hub assembly to rotate, releasing the CD from the hub. These holders are more complex and more expensive to manufacture than the holders described above.
A third type of holder includes a base having a hub on which the CD is retained. A lid pivotally mounted on the base has an extractor with a barb, which disengages the CD and functions as a latch for the lid. To remove the CD from the holder, the lid is opened, permitting the barb of the extractor to disengage the CD from the hub. The barb of the extractor disengages the CD by drawing it upward on the hub until it is free of the hub. As it disengages the CD, the barb is in direct contact with the CD, creating a potential for scratches. An additional problem created is the potential for breakage of the protruding barb.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved holder for CDs in which the CD is automatically disengaged from the base upon the opening of the lid by the user but which is relatively simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved holder for CDs in which the CD can be removed from the base without direct application of force to the CD by the user.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved holder for CDs that provides CD removal with no or low stress on the CD.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved holder for CDs in which the means to disengage the CD does not entail direct contact with the CD.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved holder for CDs in which the means to disengage the CD, which also functions as positive closure, does not have a potential breakage problem.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved CD holder which can be easily opened by a user even if he or she is unfamiliar with the device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder for CDs in which the lid and outer covering of the base can be constructed of cardboard, thereby reducing cost and providing a surface upon which information can be printed.